1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blind and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a blind which can selectively shield the light using a light-shielding sheet, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a blind is disposed at the window and entrance of a building and functions to shade the light. Further, a decoration function is recently added to the blind besides the light-shielding functions, and thus the blind has various shapes.
A light-shielding degree of the blind can be adjusted by an opening state thereof.
A conventional blind includes a light-shielding sheet, and a string which opens and closes the light-shielding sheet through a pulling operation so as to control the light-shielding degree. The structure of the conventional blind is disclosed in Korean Patent Nos. 0911052 and 0912862.
In the conventional blind, the string is densely formed at the light-shielding sheet or the string is thermally bonded to the light-shielding sheet in order to interlock the light-shielding sheet with an operation of the string.
However, in case that the string is formed at the light-shielding sheet, if excessive force is exerted to the string, troubles may occur in the forming state of the string and light-shielding sheet, and the string may be separated. Also, in case that the string is thermally bonded to the light-shielding sheet, since a bonding surface area between the string and light-shielding sheet is relatively small, the bonded portions may be separated from each other due to excessive force or external temperature change and thus the string may be malfunctioned.
Since the string is made of a single yarn, there is a strong possibility that the string is cut when the excessive force is applied or it is used for a long time period. Further, since a connection portion of the string is exposed to an outside, it is undesirable for the sake of appearance.
Accordingly, it leads to deterioration of functionality, usability and decoration ability of the blind.